merpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
Quinn Therassius Alterine, '''also called '''Quinn, is the main protagonist of the Meropolis Series ''and an important character throughout the years. He is a former human hailing from Cistern, Kanata. He quickly becomes entangled in an underwater world and a nasty war. Currently, he is the De Facto leader of The Arka-Alterine Revelation, and the current Hero of Mer. It can also be said that he and a certain princess are in love. Appearance Quinn, in his human form, is described as "not looking very human", with hair that's black as soot and cut unevenly, pallored skin, and faded eyes that are hinted to be dark grey in color. He also has what he describes as "a youthful air" due to his face having no scars or blemishes on it. He has some lean muscle, but no definition. During the fourth chapter of the first book, he loses one of his eyes. In his merwolf form, Quinn keeps his head hair, but his ears move upward and become covered in his new hair, acting as "tufts" that have the ability to perk up or perk down depending on his moods. His skin, which is a pallored tan, turns to a natural tan. He develops whiskers on his face. His eye turns blacker, and while he does keep his legs, they become encased completely in a mix of turquoise and sea green scales. He optionally has a set of gold, black, and maroon armor with hints of silver, complete with clawed gloves that have blades on the elbow, and heeled boots to enforce a better, taller view. The armor is kept compressed within a small scale on his left leg colored with the armor's signature shades. Personality Quinn's personality is mostly unknown due to the fact that he shows many characteristics of other personas throughout the series. He can quickly go from protective to timid within a few sections, as an example. However, he can be seen as incredibly loyal to his friends and is unwilling to see them get hurt. He sometimes contradicts his behavior by accident due to his role of being an anti-hero that acts on his own beliefs and desires, which sometimes do not include working for the greater good. Powers and Abilities Quinn is shown to be proficient in many skills throughout the series. Combat Quinn is shown to have great experience in the field of wielding swords and blades with almost no practice once in the series. This is partially due to Karali giving him the knowledge through the Ancient's Ascent. However, he is shown to have weaknesses to balance out his strengths, such as slow-paced reflexes due to his young age and a somewhat gullible nature. Hydrokinesis Quinn is shown to have a semi-dormant water-bending ability first demonstrated in the first chapter of the first book. However, due to its semi-dormant state, what he can do with water is very, very limited. For example, he can partially cause a wave to appear in calm waters, but there is not much else he can do with the wave. The ability is somewhat uncontrollable and happens only during moments of stress. Knowledge Quinn is shown many times to have immense smarts of the sea in general, of Kantaloppa, and of ships. Quinn3.png Quinn1.png|Quinn's human form. Quinn.png|Quinn, full scale in both forms. IMG 0238.JPG|Quinn (Left) and Karali (Right) in the orignal manuscript. Quinn2.png Trivia *Quinn is the first and only bisexual character in the series. *Quinn is also one of the only "surviving" characters to be drafted to the main story. *Quinn used to have a sister in the early drafts of the story named Gwen. She was scrapped due to her role becoming less important over time. *Quinn was born on the 30th day of Sun-Flare, which is equivalent to July 30th. *Quinn's name is Irish, and means "wise". This meaning sometimes contradicts his personality. *Quinn was partially inspired off of Drew Ferran from the ''Wereworld Series. In fact, that series inspired the original manuscript. *Quinn originally became a merwolf through spiked cider in the original manuscript. In TSOK, he became a merwolf through Karali's "special sap." *Quinn is only half merwolf, and will stay that way throughout the series "essentially forever." *Originally, Quinn was twelve years old and became thirteen at the end of the original manuscript. This has changed drastically, with his age being raised to fourteen in TSOK. *It is not known what Quinn's nationality is. However, there was previously an idea that he was Spanish. Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Bisexual Category:Non-Royals Category:Kantaloppan Natives Category:Meropolan Immigrants Category:Alterine Family Category:Alive